eternalcardgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Throne
Throne is a constructed format. It is the default format, where all player-collectible cards are legal. Throne is used by the Ranked and Gauntlet game modes, along with some events and tournaments. Throne Format The legal card pool for Throne decks includes all player-collectible cards, from all expansions, campaigns, bundle sets, and promos. Deck Construction Throne decks must adhere to Eternal's contructed format rules: * A minimum of 75 cards and a maximum of 150 cards. * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are power cards. * At least 1/3 of the cards in the deck, rounded up, are non-power cards. Format Changes Although Throne is a non-rotating format (i.e. cards never leave its legal pool), it is periodically updated through changes to individual cards in Eternal's balance patches. Game Modes Throne-format decks are used in the Ranked and Gauntlet game modes, and in some events. Ranked Ranked is a constructed versus mode, where players use their Throne format decks in a one game playoffs through the mode's matchmaking lobby. Winning matches in Ranked mode rewards chests, with bonus rewards for every 3rd win. Winning and losing contributes to a player's position in a tiered ladder system, which gives rewards and resets at the end of each Chapter. Gauntlet Gauntlet is constructed single-player mode. The player uses their Throne format deck to battle computer-controlled opponents. The run culminates in a 'boss battle' game, with modifiers to the game rules and the opponent's deck designed to use those alterations. Gauntlet runs end after a single loss or beating the boss, and reward chests based on the number of defeated opponents. Additional rewards are given for beating the run's boss battle. Events The Throne format is often used in the regularly occurring, limited time Events. Each event is unique and may feature custom game rules, similar to the Boss games in Gauntlet, and usually take place over a weekend. Organized Play Throne is a featured format of DWD's organized play program. World Championship Throne and Expedition formats are alternately used for the 2020 World Championship season's Eternal Championship Qualifier tournaments. Quarterly Championships This season also has Quarterly Championships, 2-day invite-only $4,500 tournaments in each calendar quarter for both Expedition and Throne formats. Invites are based on points (QCP) accrued by top monthly leaderboard positions (for Throne, based on Masters in Ranked) and in specific events, such as the Throne Duel events. History Throne was been the de facto constructed format since Eternal released. Aside from special deck construction rules for some events, no other official constructed formats existed until Expedition was introduced. For most of Eternal's early history, the format referred to as "Ranked" (after the game mode). It was officially named "Throne" with DWD's 2020 World Championship season announcement, stating that the Throne format would be featured in its organized play program, and would be used for the second ECQ tournament (December 2019). Quarterly Championships were also introduced for both Expedition and Throne formats. Quarterly Championship Points to qualify for these tournaments started to be tracked in November 2019, with points awarded for October's leaderboard finishes in the Expedition and Ranked game modes. }} Category:Formats